Camp Cadaver Wiki
Welcome to the Camp Cadaver Wiki This site is a player-driven resource for information regarding the Mafia/Werewolf styled browser-based game, "Camp Cadaver". Bringing a 1980s slasher film vibe to the genre, Camp Cadaver seeks to build upon the classic role-guessing murder game with new additions that are both fun and functional. Roles Camp Cadaver's player roles are broken up into five groups. # Heroes, who must decide what information to trust. # Villains, who work together to clear out enemies. # Psychos, who work alone to kill everyone else. # Outcasts, who have specific evil goals. # Bystanders, who can ally with whoever they choose. Hero Roles * Bus Driver - swap two players each night. * Camper - no abilities. * Chaperone - see who visits your target. * Cheerleader - distract someone, blocking their action. * Class President - reveal yourself for 3 votes per day. * Counselor - check someone's role group each night. * Gossip - hear others' whispers, see who the villains visit. * Goth - speak to the dead. * Jock - protect someone each night, killing their attacker and yourself. * Lifeguard - rescue someone each night. * Loner - kill everyone who visits you at night. * Nerd - see a player's possible roles each night. * Principal - hold someone in your office each night, kill up to 3 players if you choose. * Rebel - kill up to 3 players. Die if you kill a Hero. * Vegan - tell someone you're a Vegan. * Victim - block living players from the grave. * Virgin - resurrect one dead hero. Villain Roles * Tycoon - kill 1 player per night. (Required for villain team to exist.) * Bouncer - kill anyone who attacks the Tycoon. * Butler - kill the Tycoon's target for him. * Mistress - distract someone, blocking their action. * Peeping Tom - silence other players. * Sawbones - rescue other villains. * Stalker - see someone's exact role. Psycho Roles * Convict - kill 1 player per night, auto-kill investigators. * Slasher - kill 1 player per night, auto-kill blockers. * Wendigo - kill 1 player per night, if someone kills you they become the Wendigo. * Wolfman - kill 1 random player per night, even if immune. Outcast Roles * Boogeyman - redirect actions from you to another player. * Bully - get your target voted to die. * Class Clown - get yourself voted to die. * Rioter - get yourself hung and reshuffle players' roles. * Spoiler - resurrect one non-hero. Bystander Roles * Airhead - choose the role of a dead player. * New Kid - Take the role of a living player, making them a Slacker. * Slacker - protect yourself from up to 4 murder attempts. * Snitch - see the exact role of up to 3 players. Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse